


Im Mondenschein

by christianesteiffen



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: AU, Goethe reist nicht nach Italien AU, M/M, Morning After, PWP, Skinny Dipping, Smut, not historically accurate
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianesteiffen/pseuds/christianesteiffen
Summary: Nachdem Schiller sich mit Herder, Wieland und Reinhold das erste Mal in Weimar traf, kann er nachts nicht schlafen. Somit beschließt er einen nächtlichen Spaziergang im Park an der Ilm zu unternehmen, doch dort trifft er auf einen mysteriösen Nacktbader.





	Im Mondenschein

21\. Juli 1787  
Es war ein schöner Sommertag gewesen.  
Ein laues Lüftchen hatte hier und da die schwülwarme Luft durchzogen und somit für Erfrischung gesorgt.  
Bis zuletzt war der blaue Himmel frei von Wolken geblieben, sodass sie zu viert den Sonnenuntergang bestens hatten beobachten können.  
Auch wenn er Herder, Wieland und Reinhold erst heute kennengelernt hatte,  
unterhielten sie sich trotzdem noch lange bis in die späte Nacht, so als würden sie sich schon ein Leben lang kennen.  
Friedrich hatte es sehr gefreut, so herzlich aufgenommen worden zu sein.  
Dennoch hatte er, als er endlich zu Bett gegangen war, kein Auge zu tun können.  
Stundenlang hatte er sich im engen Bett hin- und hergeworfen, wieder und wieder von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt, doch ohne Erfolg.  
Diese Nacht wurde ihm der Schlaf verwehrt.  
Woran es lag, konnte auch er nicht genau sagen. Vielleicht war es immer noch die restliche Aufregung, die noch nicht ganz verflogen war.  
So war er jedenfalls hier gelandet. Im Park an der Ilm mitten in der Nacht.  
Bis auf das leise Rascheln der Bäume in der Brise, die die Baumkronen durchstreifte, und das Rauschen des Flusses umgab ihn Totenstille.  
Da vernahm er auf einmal ein lautes Platschen und besorgt eilte er in die Richtung, aus der er das Geräusch gehört hatte.  
Es könnte sich schließlich um einen nächtlichen Spaziergänger wie ihn handeln, der womöglich in den Fluss gefallen war und sich nicht retten konnte.  
Dem war nicht so. Als er zwischen den Bäumen hervortrat,  
sodass er auf die Ilm blicken konnte, erwartete ihn ein völlig anderes Spektakel als er erwartete.  
Eine nackte Gestalt schwamm in den Fluten der Ilm,  
es sah so leicht aus, wie die Person durch die Wellen zog, als würde das Wasser ihr allein den Weg gewähren und sich für sie teilen.  
Nun schien es so, als hätte der Schwimmer sein Ziel erreicht und als er sich dann im Wasser aufrichtete, sah Friedrich, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte.  
Dessen Locken hingen nass auf seinem Rücken, sodass das Mondlicht auf sie und die blasse Haut des Mannes fiel und sich in den Wassertropfen spiegelte.  
Hätte Schiller es nicht besser gewusst, so würde er den Mann für einen Engel halten, so sehr glitzerte das Licht des Vollmondes auf dessen Haut.  
Darauf ließ der junge Dichter seinen Blick genauer über den Körper des anderen Mannes fahren und er musste schlucken, spürte er doch erste Wellen der Erregung in seinem Unterleib beim Anblick dieses gut gebauten Mannes und dessen wohlgeformten Gesäßes.  
Plötzlich drehte der Mann sich um und als Friedrich dessen Gesicht erblickte, musste er schlucken, dies war G-  
„Warum gesellen Sie sich nicht zu mir, anstatt mich nur aus der Ferne zu beobachten?“  
Hatte... hatte er mit ihm geredet? Hektisch sah sich der Blonde um, doch außer ihm war niemand anderes da.  
Goethe lachte amüsiert: „Nun kommen Sie schon.“  
Im Angesicht mit diesem bezaubernden Lächeln konnte Friedrich nicht anders. Wie verzaubert setzte er einen zitternden Fuß vor den anderen.  
Als er am Ufer des Flusses ankam, betrachtete ihn der andere Dichter und nickte dann erfreut. Gefiel ihm, was er sah?  
Dann lehnte sich Goethe auf das Gras und stützte seinen Kopf verführerisch auf seine linke Hand.  
„Ziehen Sie sich aus und kommen Sie hinein.“ befahl er dem Jüngeren mit seiner tiefen Stimme.  
Ein Schauer lief über Friedrichs Rücken. Würde er sich seiner Kleidung entledigen, wüsste der andere genau, wie erregt er bereits war.  
Trotzdem befolgte er dessen Befehl und als er vor seinem Gegenüber stand, wie Gott ihn schuf, sah er, wie Goethe schluckte.  
„Gefällt Ihnen, was Sie sehen?“ rutschte es aus ihm heraus, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte.  
Warum hatte er das bloß gesagt? Oh, wie peinlich!  
Jetzt würde ihn der ältere Dichter mit Sicherheit wegschicken und das nur weil er seinen Mund nicht hatte halten können.  
„Durchaus, nun kommen Sie.“ forderte Goethe entgegen Friedrichs Erwartungen ungeduldig.  
Und wieder war Schiller im Bann des anderen gefangen.  
Vorsichtig stieg er in die Ilm und Kälte erfasste seine Glieder und ließ sie schwer werden.  
Zitternd stand er vor dem Dichter und sah ihm unsicher dabei zu, wie dieser sich ihm näherte.  
Als sie Brust an Brust standen, ließ Goethe seine Hand hoch zu Friedrichs Gesicht wandern und ließ sie dort verweilen.  
„Wie heißen Sie?“ flüsterte der ältere Mann.  
„F..Friedrich Sch... Schill..ler.“ erwiderte der Blonde vor Kälte schlotternd.  
Erkenntnis machte sich in den Augen Goethes breit, doch nickte er bloß und legte dann seine Lippen auf die von Friedrich.  
Dieser ersteifte vor Überraschung, entspannte sich dann dennoch und vertiefte den Kuss, indem er seine Lippen öffnete und somit der Zunge des anderen Zugang gewährte.  
Schiller schmiegte sich eng an den anderen Mann, der seine Arme um dessen Hals legte, um den Größeren zu sich herunterzuziehen.  
So standen sie dort für eine Weile sich küssend und eng umschlungen, während Friedrich sich fragte, wie er dies verdient hatte.  
Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass er seinem Idol eines Tages so nah sein würde.  
Es war wie ein wahr gewordener Traum, der sich in Intensität nur noch steigerte, als Goethe ihre steifen Glieder aneinander rieb.  
Kurz darauf waren sie gezwungen voneinander abzulassen, da beiden der Atem ausging.  
„Wie... wie wäre es, … wenn wir …. dies in … mein …. Gartenhaus verlegen ... würden?“ hauchte der Brünette völlig außer Atem in Friedrichs Ohr.  
Dieser konnte nur benommen nicken und so stiegen sie gemeinsam aus der Ilm und sammelten hastig ihre Kleidungsstücke ein.  
Hand in Hand streiften sie nackt – sich anzuziehen erachteten beide für wenig sinnvoll, da sie sich doch sowieso wieder entkleiden würden- über die Wiese, die zu Goethes Residenz im Park führte.  
Nachdem der ältere Dichter die Tür zu seinem Haus geöffnet hatte, trat Friedrich hinter ihm ein und wurde sogleich gegen die Wand gedrückt, damit Goethe ihn mit Küssen übersähen konnte.  
Nun waren sie beide schon so außer sich vor Erregung, dass sich der jüngere Mann wunderte, ob sie es überhaupt in das Schlafzimmer seines Idols schaffen würden.  
Seine Sorgen entpuppten sich genau in diesem Moment als unbegründet, da ihn der Ältere ungeduldig die Treppe hochzog.  
Als sie in dessen Schlafgemach ankamen, warf ihn Goethe sogleich mit unvermuteter Kraft auf das schmale Bett und setzte sich direkt auf den größeren Mann, um Friedrichs Oberkörper mit lieblichen Küssen zu überziehen.  
Von seinen Trieben überwältigt neigte sich der Blonde dem küssenden Mund entgegen und stöhnte.  
Dann beschloss er, es sei an der Zeit, auch etwas zur Liebelei beizutragen und ließ seine Hände über den starken Körper seines Vorbildes wandern.  
Schnell fanden sie das steife Glied und mit geübter Präzision nahm er ihrer beiden Erektionen in die Hand und rieb sie aneinander.  
Beide stöhnten auf und Goethe warf seinen Kopf zurück.  
„S..stopp, Friedrich, sonst komme ich gleich.“ hauchte er und entzog sich dann dem Griff des Jüngeren, indem er sich zwischen dessen Beinen positionierte und vorsichtig damit begann, den Eingang Friedrichs zu bearbeiten, indem er einen ersten Finger einführte.  
Der Blonde biss sich auf die Lippen, war dies doch ein merkwürdiges und auch etwas schmerzvolles Gefühl, das ihn plötzlich überkam.  
Aber er gewöhnte sich schnell an den Schmerz und forderte ebenso schnell mehr. Er sehnte sich danach, vollkommen ausgefüllt zu sein und da reichten die drei Finger, die ihn mittlerweile penetrierten eben nicht.  
„Herr Goethe, b...bitte fick mich!“ stöhnte er.  
Der Angesprochene war überrascht, dass Friedrich ihn mit Herrn Goethe ansprach, doch musste er sich eingestehen, dass es ihm heimlich gefiel und so gab er der Forderung nach und zog seine Finger langsam heraus, nur um sie durch seinen Penis zu ersetzen.  
Überrascht stöhnte er auf. Friedrich war ziemlich eng und es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an, in ihm zu sein.  
So verlor er alle Zurückhaltung und fing an, immer schneller und schneller vor- und zurückzustoßen, von Friedrichs Stöhnen nur angetrieben,   
dessen Hände sich im Laken festklammerten, so als würde er ansonsten jeglichen Halt verlieren.  
Dieser fand es währenddessen immer noch schwer zu verstehen, wie er sich in dieser Situation  
gefunden hatte. Alles fühlte sich wie ein Traum an.  
Mit jedem Stoß Goethes befand er sich immer mehr im Delirium, es war als würde er nach den Sternen greifen.  
Immer tiefer und tiefer drang der Dichter in ihn hinein und als er ihn anblickte, sah er wie der Schweiß auf seiner Haut glitzerte.  
Die braunen Locken hingen ihm ins Gesicht und in dessen schwarzen Augen schien die Leidenschaft.  
Jede Bewegung ließ die Muskeln des älteren Mannes spielen und erquickte wiederum Friedrich, der mittlerweile ebenso verschwitzt wie sein Bettpartner war.  
Er begann sich zusammen mit Goethe zu bewegen und schaffte es somit, dass dessen Erektion auf die eigene Prostata traf und eine neue Woge der Lust auf ihn einbrach.  
Friedrich schob sich eine Strähne seines rotblonden Haares aus dem Gesicht und schlang danach seine Arme um den Mann über ihm, um ihn somit näher an sich heranzuziehen und ihre Lippen erneut miteinander verschmelzen zu lassen.  
Bald kamen sie beide zum Höhepunkt und sanken erschöpft nebeneinander auf dem Bett zusammen.  
Heftig atmend genoßen sie das wohlige Gefühl in ihren Bäuchen, bis der ältere Dichter sein Glied aus Friedrich zog und ihn in trotz des Größenunterschiedes in die Arme nahm.  
„Mir gefiel es wirklich gut, Friedrich.“ gestand Goethe dem jungen Mann.  
Dieser lächelte nur glückselig und antwortete: „Wiederholungsbedarf besteht auch bei mir.“  
Zufrieden zog Goethe den jüngeren Dichter nun an sich heran und küsste seinen rotblonden Schopf.  
Ineinander verschlungen schliefen sie ein.

22\. Juli 1787  
Vögel zwitscherten und die Sonne warf vorsichtig ihre ersten Strahlen auf die beiden schlafenden Männer.  
Als das Sonnenlicht auf Friedrichs Gesicht traf, blinzelte er.  
Wo war er? Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er in einem fremden Bett aufwachte, doch hatte er letzte Nacht nichts getrunken, was seine Situation erklärt hätte.  
Nach diesem kurzen Moment der Verwirrung, strömten die Erinnerungen plötzlich wieder zurück.  
Er war bei Goethe! Dem Goethe!  
Immer noch konnte er es nicht recht glauben, dass er diese wundervolle Nacht tatsächlich mit dem Mann, der nun in seinen Armen lag, hatte verbringen dürfen.  
Jener Mann fing nun auch an sich zu regen und zu strecken und blickte ihm kurz darauf ins Gesicht.  
Er murmelte nur ein Wort: „Frühstück?“  
Friedrich nickte eifrig. Der rotblonde Mann stand auf und schickte sich, seine Kleidung von gestern anzuziehen, als sein literarisches Vorbild auf einmal ihn von hinten umarmte, um ihm zugleich einen Morgenmantel zu reichen.  
„Er wird dir vielleicht ein wenig zu klein sein, jedoch will ich nicht von dir verlangen, dich ungewaschen um diese Stunde in deine Kleidung zu zwängen.“ meinte Goethe.  
Dass dieser ihn duzte, ließ Friedrichs Herz flattern und löste ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch aus.  
Er wusste, dass ihre gemeinsame Nacht dem anderen höchstwahrscheinlich nichts bedeutet hatte, weshalb er versuchte, in dieses Detail so wenig als möglich hineinzuinterpretieren.  
Es gelang ihm trotzdem nicht, die Röte von seinen Wangen zu vertreiben.  
Als er kurze Zeit später die breite Treppe hinab ins Esszimmer ging, sah er, wie Goethe höchstpersönlich den Tisch fertig deckte und sich dann zu ihm umdrehte.  
Schon wieder wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz.  
„Ah Friedrich, da bist du ja, mein Personal befindet sich leider in meinem Haus am Frauenplan, weshalb du mit meinen Anrichtungs- und Kochkünsten vorlieb nehmen musst.“  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihre Kochkunst derer Ihres Personals in nichts nachsteht.“  
Daraufhin zog Goethe eine Augenbraue hoch. „Also wirklich, Friedrich, meinst du nicht, dass du mich im Angesicht dessen, was wir letzte Nacht taten, duzen könntest?“  
Da staunte er nun wirklich nicht schlecht. Er bekam von Goethe das Du angeboten? Passierte dies gerade wirklich? Obwohl ihm der Mund offen stand, konnte er nichts anderes außer eifrig zu nicken.  
Der Blonde gesellte sich zu dem brünetten Dichter an den Esstisch und sie aßen schweigend, bis Johann das Wort ergriff.  
„Friedrich, ich kann nicht umhin zu fragen, aber was dachtest du dir bei den Räubern?  
Ich habe es natürlich gelesen, neugierig wie ich bin, es erinnerte mich an meine Zeit der Jugend, aber bist du dafür nicht etwas zu alt und sind diese Zeiten nicht schon längst vorbei?“  
Der Jüngere musste schlucken.  
Mit so etwas hatte er nun nicht gerechnet.  
Einerseits fühlte er sich geehrt, dass Goethe sein Werk überhaupt gelesen hatte, doch fand er dessen Kritik ungerechtfertigt.  
„Mit Verlaub“ er räusperte sich „Deinen Werther siehst du dann wohl genauso als eine Sünde aus deiner Jugend?  
Auch wenn sich meine Ansichten in den letzten Jahren verändert haben, fällt es mir schwer, ein Werk, das aus meiner eigenen Feder stammt, zu verrufen.  
Zu der Zeit hielt ich mein Werk für passend und dafür stehe ich ein.“  
Er blickt Goethe schwer atmend an, erst jetzt merkte er, wie sehr er sich in Rage geredet hatte.  
„Interessant.“ murmelt sein Gegenüber. „Ich schätze Menschen, die hinter ihrer Arbeit stehen, obwohl ich selber vielleicht nicht immer dazu gehöre.  
Denn auch ich habe meine Ansichten verändert. Früher hielt ich wohl die Freiheit und den Ausdruck der Gefühle für äußerst wichtig, doch ich spüre, dass mir Harmonie und Gleichgewicht immer wichtiger werden.  
Nicht umsonst plante ich, nach Italien zu reisen, um dort die Werke der klassischen Künstler und der Römer zu erleben.  
Doch daraus wurde leider nichts, sodass ich ein ferner Betrachter bleiben muss.“  
Friedrich blickte ihn erstaunt an. Damit, dass Johann sich ihm so offenbarte, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte sein Innerstes für ihn nach außen gekehrt, dabei kannten sie sich nicht einmal länger als einen Tag.  
Doch dann kam ihm eine Idee und er grinzte verschmitzt.  
„Das kann man ändern.“

**Author's Note:**

> Dat bish war in Weimar und musste die ganze Inspiration, die sie dort gesammelt hat, jetzt in Form einer Fic(k) loswerden, nachdem sie die Information, dass Goethe nachts gerne in der Ilm nackt badete, erhielt.  
> Ich weiß noch nicht so recht, ob ich dafür eine Fortsetzung schreibe und ob ich es noch mit einem Morgen danach verlängern soll, aber gerade bin ich dafür zu faul, also bleibt das erstmal so. Könnta mir ja sagen, was ihr davon hieltet. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> P.S. nvmd bin wohl doch 1 bisschen übermotiviert


End file.
